1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a light metal-rare earth metal alloy wherein a very high percentage of the rare earth metal-containing compound is converted into the light metal-rare earth metal alloy by a method employing cold isostatic compaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art It has been known that light metal-scandium alloys, such as aluminum based scandium alloys and aluminum based scandium-magnesium alloys, may be used advantageously due to their high strength to weight ratios and corrosion resistance. Among the uses have been use in the nuclear and aerospace industries.
One of the problems that has been encountered is the difficulty in economically effecting incorporation of scandium into such aluminum base alloys. Further, it has been difficult and expensive to attempt to produce "ingot quality" scandium for such uses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,608 and 5,238,646, owned by the assignee of the present application, disclose a method of making a light metal-rare earth metal alloy which includes adding a pellet made from a mixture of scandium oxide and aluminum powders to a molten bath. These pellets are disclosed as having been made at pressures in excess of 9 ksi. The disclosures of these two patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Despite these prior art technologies, there remains a need for a method of making a light metal-rare earth alloy wherein a higher percentage of rare earth-containing compound is converted to and employed in the light metal-rare earth alloy.